


Frustration

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Era, M/M, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur cannot stand Gwaine. Really, he can't. But then again, he said the same thing when he first met Merlin. And look how that turned out.</p><p>Or, the one where Merlin and Gwaine corner Arthur in a corridor and show him exactly how good they can make him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Day #12- Fingering

Arthur was fuming as he marched through the castle, every step sounding like thunder and his emotions as dangerous and volatile as a storm. What had he been _thinking_ , allowing Gwaine to return to Camelot a free man, let alone naming him a _knight_? The man had been trouble from the very moment they had met. He’d joined Merlin and Arthur in a fight that wasn’t his own, and Arthur had always wondered whether Gwaine had just joined in because the thugs had interrupted his drinking. And then when they’d taken Gwaine to Camelot for treatment, he’d spent money he didn’t have, drinking and eating far too much for one man. It drove Arthur _insane_ , how Gwaine did things without even considering the consequences for himself, or a thought about how his actions would affect other people. Arthur had ended up having to pay for all of Gwaine’s mead and food, lest the tavern owner string him up by the ankles and beat him until he was satisfied.

And then there was the way Gwaine looked at _Merlin_. Gwaine may have thought that no one saw and no one knew, but Arthur was neither blind nor foolish. Gwaine watched Merlin like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; like he was afraid that if he looked away, Merlin would vanish. Although he would take the secret with him to his grave, Arthur understood _completely_ what Gwaine was thinking when he looked at Merlin, because he was thinking the exact same thing. He’d only known Merlin a few short years himself, but already Arthur couldn’t even bear to think about life without him. Things had _happened_ between them, in stolen moments when they wouldn’t be found out, and these things had never been spoken of again. But there will still moments when Arthur could feel the ghost of Merlin’s fingers on him and _inside_ him, and he looked at Gwaine and _burned_ with jealousy and hostility towards Gwaine. When he saw Gwaine staring at Merlin he couldn’t help but imagine that it was Gwaine Merlin was touching instead, and it just angered him even more.

Arthur could not _stand_ Gwaine. Really, he couldn’t. But then again, he’d thought the exact same thing when he first met Merlin, and he knew how _that_ had turned out. Merlin had annoyed and angered Arthur like no one else before him, to the point where Arthur had nearly snapped. But he had also wormed his way into Arthur’s heart (and into his pants) and Arthur knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

Arthur didn’t even know where he was going right then. He had no meetings, no training, nowhere to be, and so he was just seething as he stomped through the halls. When he’d left training earlier that morning, he had seen Gwaine talking to Merlin, their heads bent together, and Merlin laughing. Merlin hadn’t seen Arthur watching, but Gwaine had, and he looked over at Arthur and smirked. He had sent Arthur’s blood boiling, which was why he found himself on his angry march through the castle. Arthur knew he probably looked childish and undignified, two things that were very unbecoming for a king, but he needed to _vent_.

Arthur was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t realise that he wasn’t alone until he was cornered in an alcove with no means of escape. He tensed, preparing for a fight, but realised soon enough that the two men who had cornered him were really no threat at all.

Although, maybe they _were_.

“What’s got you all riled up, _princess_?” Gwaine asked, his body far too close to Arthur’s.

“Nothing,” said Arthur automatically, refusing to turn around.

“Arthur, I’ve worked for you long enough to know that when you say nothing’s wrong, something is definitely wrong and you’re trying to make people leave you alone. Or the problem involves them. Which one is it?”

“Neither,” said Arthur, but when Merlin stepped in behind Arthur too, he sighed. “Both.”

“And does this problem involve one of us? Or both?” Gwaine asked.

“Both,” said Arthur again. “But mainly you.”

“Me?” said Gwaine teasingly. “Me _how_?” said Gwaine teasingly. Arthur froze when Gwaine’s hand found its way down Arthur’s trousers.

“What are you _doing_?” he demanded quietly, praying with everything he had that nobody would walk past.

“Come now, Arthur,” Merlin chided, not as if he were speaking to the King of Camelot, but to a man he’d done this with numerous times before. It was then that Arthur realised, his heart pounding in his ears, that Merlin had told _Gwaine_. “I know you’ve done this before. I know _we_ have done this before.”

“Yes, but I also know that we haven’t done this anywhere we have been so exposed, Mer- _gods_!”

Gwaine hand had lowered, with fingers covered in massage oil he’d gotten from god knows where, teasing and nudging at Arthur’s puckered entrance. His prick twitched, and Arthur groaned with both resignation and desire because he knew he _wanted_ this. He didn’t know how the _bloody hell_ Merlin and Gwaine had figured it out before he did, but in the same way that Merlin had frustrated him in more ways than one, so did Gwaine.

“You’re more observant than I give you credit for, Merlin,” Arthur gasped out, pushing back against Gwaine’s hand, trying to get him to go _inside_.

“Was that a compliment, _my lord_?” Merlin teased, and Arthur found himself staring at his manservant, without even realising that Merlin had moved. Arthur was so wrapped up in this, in their own little world, that the entire kingdom could’ve been watching and he wouldn’t have noticed.

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin,” said Arthur automatically, and shut up Merlin did- lips meeting Arthur’s own as he pulled him into a kiss. A low groan emanated from deep in Arthur’s throat, and Merlin chuckled against his mouth. Arthur was about to pull back and berate him, but-

A shiver ran out Arthur’s spine as Gwaine’s finger delved in, curling, exploring. Arthur’s hips bucked up again as Gwaine _stroked_ , probing him open, quelling the anger and frustration that had _burned_ within Arthur whenever he looked at Gwaine. And then there were two fingers, and _gods_ , how did Gwaine get so _good_ at this? Merlin had been absolute rubbish at first, but with the years he’d been at Arthur’s side, they’d both become very attuned to what made the other practically _thrum_ with pleasure.

In what was an embarrassingly short time for Arthur, with Merlin’s mouth on his own and Gwaine’s fingers in his arse, he lost hold of himself, coming in his pants with a stifled cry. He leant against Merlin automatically when Gwaine’s fingers withdrew, and Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur’s brow.

“He gives even better than he takes,” Merlin promised with a grin over Arthur’s head at Gwaine. Arthur was so utterly _relieved_ , he didn’t even bother berating Merlin.

“Maybe you were right,” he admitted though, and Merlin and Gwaine just _laughed_. “But next time, Gwaine? Merlin? It’s _my_ turn.”


End file.
